Entangled
by that-trophy-wife
Summary: There is a difference between needing and wanting. Chaos skews that difference.


Find Her.

Agustinabelle Renolva Rosier thought of her short life as she ran away from a manor that was on the verge of collapsing. She was barely twenty. Her safety was nonexistent. She accepted that fact with grace. She was running from men that she had known since birth. Their familiarity with her would not change their determination to catch her and do her harm. She would not live a lengthy life nor would she have ever had the option to.

She never really had a chance. Having the fortune of being born into a privileged pureblooded-family was not as lavish as one would expect. Her family was to heavily intertwined with disaster. She had always been treated as a possession rather than an individual. That treatment had paved her destiny for her. She was raised to be slaughtered and the time for the slaughtering had come. The thought was agonizing but she pressed on. She shouldn't have known this much about the world and yet she did. She understood her fate would not change on a night like this. It would end it.

The order was given. There was no way out or so her offender thought. He was the most powerful wizard of the time and his lack of humbleness crippled him. Although, he wanted a slaughtered daughter and he would get it. His soldiers would complete the chore because she was insignificant to them. He would not fail in killing her. She would die by night fall.

She did not fool herself into believing she could escape death. Nor did she believe her death would be grand. No the earth would not shake. The ocean's waves would still crash. The morning sun would come; just as it always did. Her actions would go unnoticed. Many would forget her after this night; including the one she had worked so hard to protect. That did not frighten her as it should have or sway her already decided mind. She would succeed in her own way. A way that was so clever. So perfectly executed that the shock of her success would not be revealed for many moons after this night. Her death would not be regarded as grand. No that grandness would be delayed because she could cheat death for others.

She had anticipated the outcome far before anyone had sensed an opportunity. A smart woman born into a man's world learns to be perceptive. Lucky for her she had learned this concept at a young age. She had foreseen the events unfolding in front of her only a few months before this dreadful night. That little time had been more than enough to create a plan to save what was most important to her. The threat of what could come to pass had helped her prepare. It gave her the strength to deceive those she believed could not be deceived. She looked danger in the face and controlled the fate of the world. She had a life to protect and that life was not hers. That thought made it even more crucial to taste victory.

The last part of her plan rested only on her shoulders. All the necessary arrangements had been made. Every obstacle had been tackled and dealt with accordingly. Every loose end had even been tied. All that was left was her. She had known this day was coming for months. She had even dreaded it for a time. Although for being such a crucial part of her plan she was calm in this moment. She even looked forward to her untimely death. Her existence she decided was meant for death. When the moment comes it will change so many lives, including the only one that she has ever cared for.

Dying for the one you love is an honor. Honor is not a virtue her family is too familiar with. Self-sacrifice is about as foreign to them as muggle-studdies are. A combination of the both is unheard of from a Rosier. They unfortunately never took the time to realize her capabilities. They had always underestimated her. Their foolishness will cost their master his prize.

She knew she would be the beginning of the end. This courage in herself had come from trauma. All of her hardships had been caused and allowed by her family. Her father had given her up to be abused for sport to earn favor again with a monster. A punishment meant for a family elder was paid by her instead. She would die tonight to make things right.

She smiled as she reflected on the events that had occurred. How each decision, mistake, and even intention had knitted the present and even the future. Only God could take all the bad and bring good. She believed he was the creator of souls and souls was something she understood. Her gift she supposed was given to her by God. This gift had been essential while caring out her plan. Everything for once had turned out just right.

They surrounded her.

As her last moments in this world come to an end she silently gave thanks. She took one deep breath and thought of her reason for welcoming death. Decided once more it was all worth it. It would always be worth it. If given the chance to redo her life she would always end up in this cold despairing state a thousand times over. Again and again never changing the outcome. This moment would always be her destiny. It was love. A deep laugh that came from her soul was heard. It was honor. It was everything she had hoped for to occur in a long well lived life. This was happiness. What cruelty it was to be given it all just to have it snatched away. Everything she had ever craved for she received. She would not be able to stay and treasure it; but she tried in her last moments. A love this strong should never be taken away but with her last breath it would be. It was coming. The feeling of her heart bursting was a tad too much to contain and she allowed a small tear to slip. "Protect her," she cried out to her creator. "Keep her safe," she begged. She put her wand to her temple uttered the word Obliviate.

Darkness came.


End file.
